Five Kisses
by PoisnousPixie
Summary: Five kisses, she would never, in her entire life, forget. Five kisses, and still so many more to go. Movieverse


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the kids. Everything else, belongs to someone else.

**Prompt: Kiss**

* * *

Five Kisses

In all of her life, there five kisses that she would never, ever, forget. They were forever etched into her mind, and when she was lonely, and tired, feeling a bit down, she liked to think back on them. They gave her a warm, sweet feeling that made her whole body tingle.

They started with her first kiss.

She knew most people thought that her first kiss, was with Wybie Lovat, and in fact, she was pretty sure he thought that too. But it wasn't, though she'd never tell him that. Best to let him feel proud of that little fact. Even if it was really nothing but fiction.

In all actuality, her first kiss, was with a boy back in Michigan. They'd been in school together since they were in preschool, and they'd been very good friends. When she'd told him about moving, he'd gotten so upset, and hadn't spoken to her for a few days. Then, he'd grudgingly told her, he needed to tell her something, but that he couldn't just yet.

She'd pointed out that he only had about a week to tell her, and he'd nodded, and gotten quiet. Then, they'd gone about their last week of friendship the way all children do. The unspoken promise of what he had to say hanging between them.

The day her parents and herself were leaving, he'd caught her right before she got in the car. He'd pulled her into a tight hug, and told her he loved her. She'd been so shocked, she hadn't been able to speak. As he pulled away, she was silent and wide-eyed, and then, he'd leaned closer, and pressed his chapped lips to hers. It was soft, and sweet, and childish. A bit sloppy, too.

Then he'd turn tail, and run back to his house one block away. His name had been Tristan, and he'd been her first kiss. A clumsy, tall, and lanky eleven year old, who still thought girls were icky. But he's kissed her, and run, and it still brought a smile to her face.

The next most important kiss of her life, was when she was fifteen.

She had been sitting in Wybie's little shed, where he worked on his bike. He was covered in grease, with a wrench in his hand, kneeling by his motor-bike. The doors were open, and sunlight spilled in, giving his caramel-colored hair nearly blonde-highlights, and making the blue in her own stand out against the black.

She was sitting on the little table he had, that he used to lay things out, and work on. Her legs crossed at the ankle, long and pale white, clad only in a pair of dingy blue jean-shorts, and flimsy bright orange flip-flops. She was just beginning to fill out that summer, body still slightly childish, but curves were showing where they hadn't been before. Her baggy bright yellow t-shirt seemed to hide them though, not that she minded.

A small radio sat on her right, a row of tools on her left. The radio played a slightly staticy rendition of _Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'_, by Journey. Coraline mouthed the words around her popsicle, and bopped her head with the tune.

Wybie stood, and turned, he set down his wrench on the table next to her, and picked up another tool, one she didn't know the name of. He held it in his hands, and looked at her hesitantly, watching her pull the blue-raspberry popsicle out of her mouth, and hold it up for him to take a lick, not thinking much of sharing it. After all, they were best friends, and had shared lots of foods and drinks. It didn't mean anything.

He'd pulled the popsicle into his mouth, and pulled away from the icy blue treat, licking his lips. He didn't move away from her though, just watched her put the popsicle back in her mouth.

"Jonesy?" He asked, his voice had that nervous tone it got whenever he thought she'd hit him for something.

"Hmm?" She looked at him, she had closed her eyes, to enjoy the song. It wasn't often she heard it on the radio.

"Umm.." He gulped, and fiddled with the tool in his hand. "W-well."

She opened her eyes, a bit annoyed that he was getting in the way of her enjoying the song. Sliding the popsicle out of her mouth, she raised an eyebrow, and stared at him with piercing milk-chocolate eyes, "What is it? Spit it out, Why-were-you-born."

He gave her a lop-sided grin, "I w-was thinking..."

"Yeah..?"

"Well... we're both fifteen." He told her, as though she didn't know that already. "And. well... um... err.."

Her lips formed a scowl, as she bit back the urge to say anything really mean, "And?"

"C-can I k-k-kiss you..?" His voice was barely above a whisper, and he had flinched away, waiting for her to call him a pervert, and hit him. Possibly throw the popsicle at him. Instead, she was quiet, and looked thoughtful. He slowly relaxed, and waited patiently for her answer.

She blinked, and brought the popsicle to her lips absently. A slight blush formed over her cheeks, drawing attention to her freckles. She lowered the popsicle, and looked at him, "Okay." Her voice was soft, and nearly as quiet as his had been.

For a moment, the only sound between them was that of the song, and static. Carefully, with slow precision that made it seem like the hunched-over, dark skinned boy would fall at the wrong move, Wybie moved towards her, and pressed his lips awkwardly on hers.

He tasted like blue raspberry popsicle, and a bit like motor oil. A drop or two had fallen on his face earlier, and he'd managed to get it smeared against his face, and now it left a slightly bitter taste to him. His lips were full, and slightly chapped, and pressed against hers with a gentle, frightened feel to them.

Her eyes closed, and she dropped the popsicle, her fingers sticking with it, she grasped his shirt, and pulled him closer. Really, if he wanted to kiss her, he needed to do it _right_. So, she decided to show up, she opened her lips, just a tiny little bit, and let her tongue dip out to lick at his lips. His opened, more in shock than anything, and she slid hers inside with clumsy determination.

His fingers, slick with grease and oil, rested on her shoulders, staining her t-shirt. His tongue met hers, but was a bit more submissive, and shy. It took a few seconds for him to catch on, and gather his confidence. His tongue rose to meet hers, and his sudden boost in dominance gave her thrill.

The song came to an end, and they pulled apart. Breathing a bit heavy, both blushing, with eyes wide. Looking at anything but each other.

Finally, they both gave each other a shy, timid look. Small smiles on their lips.

His hands fell away from her shoulders, and she let hers slide away from where they'd gripped his dirty shirt.

"Meow."

Both Wybie and Coraline turned to see Cat, sitting just outside the shed, giving them, an 'about time', look. Coraline burst into giggles, and Wybie blinked in confusion.

The third kiss... She smiled sweetly, and touched her lips gently at the thought of it, as well as a giggle. Their first kiss was a bit sloppy, what with a melting popsicle, and oil. The kiss at their marriage ceremony, was sweet, and amusing. Wybie and her had dated for years before they'd been old enough, as well as ready, to marry. He was so sweet, and touchy when it was just them, and maybe a few friends.

Not so much in front of a huge crowd of people.

He'd stood at the alter, in his new, pressed, black tuxedo, as she walked down the aisle on her father. Her dress had been silky and startling white against his deep black. Together, as she joined him, they looked like polar opposites, and it made her giggle. Everything about them worked together in just the right way, a way that had been a bother at first.

As the Priest spoke, she thought about what was going to happen at the reception. They would dance, in front of everyone, to the song Truly, Madly, Deeply, by Savage Garden, and sip on sweet wine and have a brilliant six layer chocolate cake. The two little figurines at the top were cute, and she knew they'd be keeping them, and they'd added a small black cat figurine, in honor of Cat, whom was sadly going to miss the service. She didn't think the non-aging feline really cared, but she thought it was a nice touch, and Wybie had agreed.

Coraline repeated after the Priest when it was her turn, and smiled at Wybie encouragingly, as she slid the ring on his finger, and as he slid it's match on her own pale finger.

The Priest said a few more words, and Coraline could practically feel everyone staring holes into her. She knew this next part would be hard for Wybie, knew he'd panic a bit. Could see it in his deep green eyes, as he pulled the translucent veil over her face, after the Priest had said those final words. _You may kiss the bride._

She watched him nervously lick his lips, then he leaned down, and gave her a small peck on the lips. Before he could get more than an inch away, she threw her arms around him, nearly crushing her bouquet of blue and yellow flowers, as she leaned on him. She kissed him deeply, and passionately, forcing him to reply with the same feeling. His arms held her, and he closed his eyes so tight, she knew he would be seeing stars.

When he finally pulled away, he was blushing bright red, and she was giggling. There were some stifled chuckles from close friends and family.

Wybie blushed for the rest of the night, as everyone congratulated him on getting his girl.

The fourth kiss, was technically two kisses. One from Wybie, and one from her.

She'd spent eight, agonizingly long hours in labor. Her body felt more frail, and weak than it ever had, when she'd finally managed to push out a screaming, wailing, coated in blood and other fluids best not thought of, child. A baby girl, 6 pounds, 2 ounces... So tiny, and so frail, with one hell of a set of lungs.

As Coraline lay there, sweaty, worn, and exhausted, she couldn't help but think of the long night ahead, when that shrill little voice would wake her and Wybie up, from the nursery, just two doors away from their bedroom. She smiled, as she watched the baby, Dakota Marie Lovat, was handed to her father. She was wrapped in a warm pink blanket, with a pink cap on her tiny head. The crying and screaming had faded down.

Coraline watched, a soft smile on her face, as Wybie rocked back and forth gently. His arms holding the baby with care, like he'd been taught, his face bright with amazement and love. His lips opened and closed, small cooing sounds coming from him, as he welcomed his little girl to the world.

He lifted the girl up a bit, and pressed his lips, gentle, and soft, to her small head. Coraline had never seen such a sight, and it warmed her heart so. As he handed the little girl to her, she knew she'd never, ever, love anything as much as she would this little girl.

The baby was so small, and sweet, with bright blue eyes that blinked at her sleepily. She held her close, and stared wonderingly into that tiny face. "My little girl," Coraline whispered, her voice a bit hoarse. "We've been waiting for you, for so long," She told the baby, who blinked up at her once, before closing her eyes to sleep. Coraline pressed a kiss to her baby's forehead, and let herself lean back against the bed.

Wybie's arm wrapped around her shoulders, and he leaned down over her, looking at the face of his first born. "She's beautiful." He whispered, his voice so soft she barely heard it.

The fifth, and final kiss, she would never forget, was so... sad. It hurt, to think of it. Brought tears to her eyes, but was one she would never let herself forget it. Never truly let it slide away from her, because it meant so much.

The last kiss she had given to her father.

She'd been in the hospital room, alone. Her mother had been in earlier, and was giving her some time with her father. Wybie was in the hall with her mother, and their children. She sat at the edge of the bed, tears falling down her cheeks, body aching with heartbreak, as she held that pale, big hand. She hated seeing him like this.

Her father had always been pale, and thin, but now, illness had yellowed his skin a bit, and it seemed to have melted the muscle and fat from his form. His skin sagged against his skeleton, and his breathing was deep, a bit wheezy. His eyes, such a tired deep color, nearly black.

She spoke to him in hushed tone. Telling how much she loved him, and how much she couldn't bare to let him go. She begged him at first, "Please, please, daddy, please." She whimpered, holding his hand to her chest, her head resting on the bed by his shoulder, "Daddy, don't go..." She cried.

His other hand, frail, weak, and shaking, reached up to her long blue-black hair, and brushed it aside. He turned his head slightly, and gave her a soft smile. In a voice thick with exhaustion, and age, he spoke, "Coraline, my twitchy witchy girl..." He gulped, and patted her head, "I love you." He said, giving a small smile that broke her heart.

She kept her teary eyes on him, sniffling, and trying to find away to help him. To keep him with her, for just a bit longer. She couldn't bare to let him go, not now, not so soon. There was so much left of her life, he couldn't leave. She needed him, more than she needed anyone. He was her father, her daddy, the one who braved the bees in that horrid junk hill, who suffered countless bee-stings to keep her safe. The one who made her weird, and often disgusting foods that were filled with love. He had read her bedtime stories, and sung lullabies, and made chicken soup when she was sick. Gave hugs, and watched movies.

He was her daddy, her strength, such an important part of her life. She couldn't understand how she could live without him. "Daddy..."

He closed his eyes for a few minutes, and she froze. She couldn't breathe, couldn't call for help, or sob. When he opened them again, a sigh of relief escaped her in the form of a sob. "Daddy, oh daddy." She threw her arms around him, "I'll miss you, miss you so much, please... please...."

He gave a small laugh, it was accompanied by a hacking cough. When he calmed, he pressed a trembling kiss to her forehead, and ran his fingers through her hair one more time. "Love you."

"Love you more," She whimpered, pressing a kiss to his cheeks, his nose, his lips, and then his forehead. Tears fell down onto his face, and her body shook with her pain and sadness.

Her father grew silent, his eyes closing, that small smile still on his lips. There was a loud sound, like a flatline on a tv show, that caused her body to seize, and someone wrapped their arms around her shoulders. She was pulled back into a familiar warm body, and she sobbed and cried, and let it all out. Vaguely, she was aware of Dakota holding her shirt, and Taya next to her, watching with confused, sad, four year old eyes.

Coraline sat on the couch, and wiped away a few tears that had trailed down her face.

"Mama?" Came a soft, quiet, and hesitant voice.

She turned her head, and looked at her little boy. Benjamin Charles Lovat, small for his age, with curly blue hair, and big green eyes. He looked worried. She opened her arms, and motioned for him to come to her, when he did, she pulled him into her lap.

"Okay, Mama?" He asked, looking up at her, his small short arms, reaching up for her.

She held him close, and kissed his forehead, "Yeah, I'm okay, Benji." She smiled, and buried her face in his hair, feeling the warmth of the sun lingering there.

Five kisses, she would never, in her entire life, forget. Five kisses, and still so many more to go.

* * *

**Author's Note: **My first Coraline fanfic, and I'm very proud of it. Dakota, Taya, and Benji are my own creations, I hope no one minds them. Also, I hope you enjoyed this fanfic, because I certainly enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much for reading, please review.


End file.
